


In the Cradle of Infamy

by edwardnashtons (freckledandspectacled), freckledandspectacled



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2019 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/edwardnashtons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: In which a portion of the Rogues Gallery goes soft for Baby Batgirl.





	In the Cradle of Infamy

Edward hadn’t expected to end up on babysitting duty so often, but Oswald and Barbara both had their own armies and connections to mobilize against Bane. Lee was doctoring those on the front lines, Jim and Harvey were leading them, and there wasn’t anyone else Barbara would allow to watch her daughter, Barbara Junior. He supposed that technically she was “Barbara the Second” or something like that, but Junior was far more suitable for an infant. The only thing Edward had to offer their ragtag team was a finished submarine that they’d decided not to use. He wasn’t exactly a great shot, certainly Barbara was better, and as a result he found that whenever Barbara was otherwise occupied, he was the one she defaulted to asking in regard to watching her daughter. 

He was fairly certain the reason she asked was that she knew he had no other obligations, and therefore no excuses. Or perhaps his decision to distract Bane long enough for her to escape the hospital had left something of an impression. It wasn’t often you could find a babysitter who would literally launch explosives at your child’s enemies. More surprising was that he found it difficult to say no to that adorable little face when it was staring up at him. 

Besides, of the things he did do to assist their cause, there wasn’t a single one he couldn’t bring the baby along to. No one else enjoyed that luxury. And at the end of the day, Barbara was always there to collect her offspring, so he was able to get a good night’s sleep. It was all the joys of having a child around and _none_ of the drawbacks. Granted, there were times the baby liked to wail, seemingly just for the sake of causing a ruckus, but Edward wasn’t so easily distracted that it would cause him to lose focus. Of late, he’d been working with Lucius to ensure that the chemicals Jim had dumped into the river wouldn’t affect the citizens’ clean water supply. After the scare with Poison Ivy, it had become imperative to recode backup systems that wouldn’t allow for the possibility of such a thing happening again.

(Unless he decided to poison the water supply himself somewhere down the line, in which case he’d know every failsafe he’d need to bypass. A win-win.)

At the moment, he was in City Hall, coordinating with Oswald’s team and keeping in touch with the GCPD as they paired together in an effort to take down Scarecrow and end his supply raids. Barbara Junior was currently slung across his chest in a fabric wrap, dozing peacefully as he radioed Jim. Edward happened to like the wraps best, it was a little bit like baby origami. He was very much alone in his preference, given that Jim and Barbara could not for the life of them figure out the wraps without his help. Barbara was tiny enough that she was perfect for a sling, and it seemed to work better for them both. 

“Gordon, this is Nygma, do you copy?” Edward said, pressing the speaker on the radio. 

“Loud and clear, Ed,” Jim said. “Scarecrow is back in the warehouse, it’s pretty fortified.”

“Oswald will go in first with the gasmask team and activate the sprinkler system so you can get the rest of the team inside. Let me know when you’re in position and I’ll give him the signal.” Scarecrow had disrupted shortwave radio systems, which meant that any groups going against him wouldn’t be able to communicate via walkie-talkie. Hence the need for Edward to coordinate from City Hall on the more powerful longwave radio systems. 

“We’re nearly there, let him know it’ll be soon,” Jim said. The plan was to surround the warehouse and attack from all sides, but with the limited number of masks, it was necessary to have at least two waves to the attack. Oswald would go in the front entrance and flush them out of the back, neutralizing the toxin with the sprinkler systems. Jim would have to enter as soon as it was activated in order to be inside the building with the water running. As much as they would have liked to wait for a rainy day, leaving Scarecrow powerless, there was no time to waste with Bane threatening their defenses as well. Barbara and her League were currently handling that front. 

“I will,” Edward assured him. “By the way, Junior hates the new formula Barbara left me, what are the odds Scarecrow’s hoarding the kind she likes?”

Edward could almost hear the eyeroll in his response, “Slim to none, Ed. Over and out.”

“I tried, Junior,” Edward said, addressing the sleeping child. “Blame your dad, not me.” He radioed Oswald next.

“Penguin, this is Riddler, do you copy?”

“I’m here Ed, is Jim ready?” Oswald responded.

“Not yet,” Edward said, “But he told me to let you know it would be soon.”

“Well, in the meantime, how’s Junior?” he asked. Edward smiled down at her, his finger still on the radio.

“She’s been a dream. Yesterday she cried for so long I was worried she’d get colicy on us,” Edward said, rocking her softly. 

“It was pretty annoying,” Oswald said, “Everyone hold your positions!” 

Edward winced at his volume, “Don’t shout into the radio, Ozzie, you’ll wake her.”

“Sorry sweetheart, I didn’t know she was with you,” Oswald said, apologetic. “Why don’t you put her in her crib until we’re done?”

“She sleeps better when I rock her,” Edward informed him, “It’s been show scientifically that—”

“Ed,” Jim crackled over the radio, “We’re good to go.”

“Copy that,” Edward said, switching frequencies. “I’ll signal Oswald.”

“Jim’s team is ready,” Edward said, speaking into the other microphone. “You’re clear to go.”

“I’ll be home soon, Eddie,” Oswald said.

“I know you will,” Edward replied. “Move out.” He caught the beginnings of Oswald’s orders before he turned off his radio out of deference to the sleeping baby. It was at that moment that the doors to the main office were blasted open, flames licking past them.

“Where’s Cobblepot?” Firefly asked, marching through the double doors with her flamethrower hanging casually at her side. “Tell me quickly enough, and I might just let you live.” 

“He’s not here,” Edward said, wondering if he could get to the gun in the desk before she burned him or the baby. It didn’t seem likely. 

“That’s too bad. We’ve got unfinished business, and I hear he’s rolling in the goods,” she said. Firefly tapped the side of her flamethrower, considering, and then she aimed it at him. “Maybe I’ll leave your charred corpse for him to find, and he’ll come to me instead.”

“You don’t want to do that,” Edward said, trying to remain calm. The most important thing was keeping Barbara safe. 

“I really do,” Firefly said, smirking. 

“I’m carrying a _baby_ ,” Edward exclaimed, panicking. Didn’t she see that, didn’t she _care_? Confusion transformed her previously impish features as she lowered her weapon. 

“Wait, are you…?” she trailed off, pointing to her stomach.

“No!” Edward shouted, immediately lowering his voice when the baby stirred. He pulled back some of the fabric, revealing the side of her face. “This thing isn’t a fashion statement. Just let me put her down and you can do whatever you want with me—”

“Riddler, the sprinkler system is activated, tell Jim to move in _now_.” Edward stared down at the radio, panicking only very slightly.

“Was that Penguin?” Bridget asked, raising her weapon. “Tell him to get his ass back here before I make you extra crispy.”

“I need to make a different call,” Edward said. “Oswald won’t negotiate with you if you hurt us, and that’s what you want, right? Food, supplies?” She said nothing. 

Edward reached for the radio connecting him to Jim, quickly instructing him, “The system is active, move in—”

A jet of flames toppled the rig, and Edward quickly jerked his hand away from the heat. “Oh my—what’s wrong with you!?”

Barbara began to cry, and Edward shushed her and rocked her as Firefly responded, “I said to call Penguin.”

“Let me put her upstairs,” Edward evenly replied, bouncing her nervously. 

“I’m not going to hurt a baby,” she said, “But you need to start listening, and listen quick. Tell Penguin he’s coming here, alone.”

“He’s a little busy—” her grip on the flamethrower tightened warningly, “but I’ll see what I can do.”

Edward pulled the correct microphone back up onto the desk, having been dragged down by the other radio. He turned on the mic, “Ozzie, are you there?”

There was a lot of background noise when he came on, shouting and banging close by, “I’m here.”

“We have a situation,” Edward told him, “Firefly is here in City Hall.”

“ _What?_ Are you safe?”

“No,” Edward said, glancing up at her. “She wants you to come alone.”

“I’m coming. Hang in there, Eddie.” The signal cut out, and Edward straightened.

“There, now can I put her upstairs?” Edward asked. Firefly smirked. 

“No, I think you’re a better bargaining chip as a bundle.”

Edward shivered and exhaled, watching in wonder as his breath misted in front of him. It felt like the room had dropped twenty degrees in an instant—

“Firefly!” The voice echoed along the vaulted ceilings of the office, and Edward cringed. There was only one person it could be.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said, hugging Barbara to his chest. Mr. Freeze entered the room, the usual sour expression on his face. He lifted his gun and fired, Firefly quickly meeting his blast with her flamethrower. It was the opening Edward had been waiting for. He got the gun out of the drawer and covered Barbara’s ear, pressing her into his chest. He fired once into the air and then pointed the weapon at the other two rogues, who had ceased firing at one another and turned toward the source of the gunshot.

“Riddler?” Freeze asked, eyeing him up and down. “Well, how about that? When I’m done with Firefly, maybe we can pick out a new pose for your next popsicle routine.”

“Shut up, idiot,” Firefly said, finger on the trigger, “He has a baby.”

“A _baby_?” Freeze asked, and his frozen expression actually managed to arrange itself into one of shock.

“Yes, I have a baby,” Edward said, trying to keep his arm steady. “The real question is, will you two stop acting like infants long enough to listen to what I have to say?”

“Why should we?” Firefly asked. “I’ve been dealing with this shmuck just fine on my own.”

“I’d rather finish things right here, right now, like I planned to,” said Freeze.

“By following her here, announcing yourself, and wasting even more of your ammunition fighting one another when there’s a much bigger threat out there that will affect all of us?” Edward asked, sweat beading on his temple despite the chill in the air. 

“What threat?” Firefly asked, cocking her head to one side. Edward lowered the gun, placing it onto the desk and gesturing at the two seats in front of it as he took one himself. 

“Have a seat. You’ve been burning through your supplies fighting for territory with one another, but Penguin and the GCPD have enough of a stockpile to keep you both satisfied,” Edward began, adjusting Barbara against his chest. 

“So you’re suggesting we take it for ourselves?” Freeze asked, “Because I’m sure Cobblepot would dish out plenty for _you_.”

“You’re right about that,” Edward said, splaying his hands out over the desk as they slowly approached. “But if this threat is allowed to continue, it’s going to wipe the bottom half of Gotham off the map, and they’ll be gunning for you next.”

“You want our help?” Firefly asked, pausing next to the chair. Freeze did the same, the two eyeing each other warily. 

“Your efforts would be rewarded. If we succeed, you’ll live to fight another day. But if Penguin and the GCPD fall, you’ll both follow.” Freeze peered over the desk, and Edward could pinpoint the exact moment he saw Barbara. His expression _melted_. A moment later he was seated, Firefly following. 

“Let’s talk terms.”

***

“Eddie!” Oswald screamed, storming through the entrance to City Hall. Scorch marks lined the marble where Firefly had blasted through his men, their charred corpses still smoking. And the smell, god, the _smell_. “Eddie! _Eddie!”_

The doors to the office were open and he ran through shotgun first, skidding to a halt at the sight before him. Edward was in his desk chair, Firefly and Freeze seated in front of him going over some papers. One radio was charred and lying on the floor next to him, and Barbara was still snug in the wrap around Edward, precisely as he’d left them. 

“We’re okay,” Edward said, standing. “Firefly, if you’d please.” She stood, clearing her throat. 

“I was planning on taking your stuff in exchange for him,” she said, jerking her thumb at Edward, “But this Bane dude sounds like a fucking asshole—”

Edward cleared his throat loudly, glaring at her.

“Sorry, he seems like a real jerk, so I’ve decided that it’s in my best interest to help you guys take him out instead. Deal?”

“Yeah, sure,” Oswald said, waving her off and quickly approaching Edward, “Deal.” He pulled Edward into a hug, careful not to squish Barbara and whispering quickly. 

“Are you really okay?”

“Yes.”

“Is this a ruse?”

“No, we definitely need them.” Oswald pulled away, turning to the pair. 

“I didn’t expect you, Victor,” Oswald said, smiling his most winning (and most false) smile.

“I was following her,” Freeze said, pointing to Firefly, “so I could kill her. But your former ice sculpture is very convincing.”

“He can be,” Oswald said, watching as Edward gave him a tight, close-lipped smile at the remark. “So, what does this deal involve?”

“I’ve already negotiated the armistice between them,” Edward said. “I just need your agreement and Jim’s on the supplies they’ll receive once Bane is no more.” 

“Let me see what they’ve requested,” Oswald said, sitting and pulling the papers toward him. Edward sat on the edge of the desk next to him and clicked his pen as the baby grabbed for it. 

***

“Oswald!” Jim bellowed, sprinting through the carnage at City Hall. He hadn’t noticed Oswald leaving the operation, and it had taken longer than he would have liked to find out where he’d gone. One of Oswald’s goons had overheard him receiving a distress call from Riddler before immediately withdrawing from the fight. And if Edward was in trouble, so was his daughter. He’d called Barbara and gotten here as quickly as he could, leaving Harvey to deal with transporting Scarecrow. With the way the path to the main chamber seemed right now (i.e. littered with bodies), things didn’t look good.

Oswald’s main office was blessedly empty of the dead, but it didn’t take long to spot the burned radio overturned by the desk. There were scorch marks on the walls and little puddles of water on the floor. Jim fisted his hands in his hair, the sound of heels clicking down the hall drawing him out of his panic.

“Where are they?” Barbara asked, gun at her side. 

“I don’t know,” Jim confessed. 

“Let’s check the bedroom,” Barbara said, “Maybe Ed went there for cover.” She darted past him, and Jim was right behind her as she took the stairs two at a time in her stilettos before throwing open the door. 

If you’d given him a million guesses, Jim never would have guessed this. 

Riddler, Penguin, Firefly, and Freeze all had his daughter surrounded… cooing over her as she laid in her crib. Riddler glanced up and smiled widely, whispering into Oswald’s ear and receiving a chaste kiss in return. Jim couldn’t help but blanch a little. He still wasn’t used to how… _close_ they’d gotten since his daughter was born. He supposed a near death experience would do that to people. 

“Freeze and Firefly have agreed to help us with Bane, so long as you agree to give them what they need from the GCPD supplies when all is said and done,” Edward informed them, hands folded behind his back. 

“Why do _we_ have to pay them?” Jim asked, “Firefly came here for _you_ , and for Oswald.”

“And Oswald has also agreed to cover half of their payment,” Edward said.

“Didn’t you bring Bane here in the first place?” Barbara asked, raising a brow at him.

“He was coming regardless—” 

“Are you really going to refuse their terms when they’re standing right next to your daughter?” Edward asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Is that a threat?” Edward’s eyes narrowed, and he stepped closer.

“They had their weapons pointed at both of us twenty minutes ago, and I negotiated a deal to save her life. Don’t ruin that now.” Jim glanced away and then nodded.

“Alright, fine.”

“Great,” Barbara said, walking toward the crib as she holstered her weapon. “Remind me later to find a better babysitter.”

“I think this entire debacle only speaks to the fact that I am an _excellent_ babysitter, thank you very much,” Edward replied, laying one hand over his chest with typical, overdramatic flair. He followed Barbara to the crib, lowering a hand inside. Barbara Junior immediately gripped the finger he put into her grasp. Jim pulled out his phone and left the room, presumably to call Harvey. 

“I should go gather the troops,” Firefly said, reluctantly pulling away. 

“As should I,” Freeze admitted, still staring at the baby with the most serene expression Oswald had ever seen on him. 

“Thank you for putting your differences aside,” Edward told them, wiggling his finger in the baby’s fist. “You won’t regret it.”

“We better not,” Firefly said, turning and leaving the room. Freeze followed, giving Edward a nod before he went. Oswald turned to Edward, slipping an arm around his waist.

“They never threatened the baby,” he stated, “Or you wouldn’t have let them anywhere near her.”

“They didn’t, not directly,” Edward confirmed, “but Jim doesn’t know that.”

“Clever,” Oswald said, kissing his cheek. Edward preened.

“She’s very persuasive,” Edward said, attempting some modesty. Junior chose that moment to begin to cry. 

“There’s my little loudmouth,” Barbara cooed. “I need to pump, mind if I sit on the bed?”

“All yours,” Oswald said, the two of them averting their gaze as she set up. There weren’t very many people having babies at the moment, and as such there was ample equipment. Barbara had everything she needed at City Hall and at the Sirens. It had been necessary when they were planning to escape together. 

“She’s quite the do-gooder,” Edward mused, “bringing people together like this.”

“God, I hope not,” Barbara said. “That’s Jim’s unfortunate genetics.”

“I distinctly remember you trying to turn over a new leaf shortly before she was born,” Oswald said, wiggling a small toy in front of her in an attempt to make her cease crying. 

“She’s got the makings of a little crime fighter already,” Edward said, finally attempting to pull his finger free. “Can I have that back?”

“Here,” Barbara said, standing. “I’ll feed her.” She picked little Barbara up, Edward’s finger going with her right up until Barbara pulled down the neck of her shirt, distracting her long enough for him to escape. 

“Whew,” Edward said, pretending to shake his hand out, “So strong.”

“It’d be a shame for good influences to get to her,” Oswald lamented. Edward nodded and pulled him closer. 

“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
